


Monster Under Your Bed

by vionus



Series: No matter how short our time, let's make the most of it [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hongjoong is clueless at first, JongWooSang are best buds, Jongho dosen't attempt to m word Hongjoong, M/M, Mingi threatens Yunsan, San and Yunho smuggle in a cat, Seonghwa knows all, Well - Freeform, Wooyoung dosen't like Atiny at first, Yeosang has a colony of hehermons, Yeosang has a favourite Hehet, he loves 36-v more than anybody else, i refuse to write smut, not really - Freeform, the cat is Atiny, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vionus/pseuds/vionus
Summary: Yunsan sneak a cat in and think nobody will ever knowThey were wrong.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong
Series: No matter how short our time, let's make the most of it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Monster Under Your Bed

~  
It all started with a sneeze. 

Given, the fairy should be used to cats by now, having a witch with a cat form and a half cat, half Phoenix he shares a bed with.

but neither ever made him sneeze. 

So it wasn't long before Seonghwa, their ever-observant "Mama Dragon" noticed something off about two of his partners and how they were a bit more closed off in the past few days. Of course, it could've been them just spending more time together, they all had days when they spent more time around their other lovers instead of spending it all together(although it was an unspoken rule that they'd all be present during the evenings). But judging by their habit of scampering back to their room with more food than usual -even for them-, and his gut feeling, Seonghwa knew there was something else going on. 

It didn't take long for Seonghwa to notice more things, like the black fur(which wasn't Jongho's. The witch's fur was more of a dark brown than raven) that stuck to their clothes, and how Yeosang sneezed the most when he was near them. Interesting.

Dually noted, Seonghwa sucked at confrontation, but Hongjoong didn't. Instead of saying something to them directly, he decided hinting off Hongjoong was his best bet. 

"Did you notice Yeosang sneezes more often when San or Yunho are around?" Hongjoong thankfully understood what he was hinting at, though likely didn't actually understand previously. 

"I'll talk to them later, can you check on Jongho, though? I left him alone for three minutes and I'm afraid he's already created a new element for his "Hongjoong Murder Book". Save me, please." Seonghwa paled, knowing the scarily strong witch likely did make a new discovery.

~

"San, Yunho," Hongjoong spoke, standing outside of their bedroom door. He heard a good bit of shuffling before he heard Yunho let out a slightly breathless "yessir?" Hongjoong creaked open the door, taking a step inside. 

"What's going on in here?" Hongjoong asked, genuinely confused by the amount of palettes and paint cans spread across the open area of the floor with obvious long, black furs in them. He gave them the benefit of the doubt, though. "Oh, you know, about to start finger painting, or paw and hoof painting in our case." With that the peach haired male shifted into his canine form, pressing a paw into the weird mix of yellow and pink paint and stepping onto a plain white canvas. 

Hongjoong smiled, not really buying it, but left them to their own devices, though through the door's crevices Hongjoong could hear a small string of curses and Yunho complaining over how hard it would be to wash the paint out of his fur. If Hongjoong cackled a bit, nobody said anything. 

~ 

The second was how on edge Jongho and Wooyoung would get whenever they passed the pair's room, the chimera would often hiss at the door, batting at the cedarwood. Jongho on the other hand, seemed more curious near the room, and wasn't sure of whether or not to tell Seonghwa or Hongjoong. 

"There's a cat in there." Wooyoung spoke one night while sprawled out of Jongho's bed, the younger two were in their cat forms, rather content having Yeosang scratch behind their ears. 

"We know," Yeosang and Jongho said in unison. "What do we do then?" Yeosang shrugged, "let Mingi tell, I'm not being deprived of San cuddles for ratting about their smuggled pet." Wooyoung couldn't help but agree. 

"Until then, any knew discoveries, Jjong?" Wooyoung asked, staring at the chocolate brown mound of fur, Jongho grinned, "As a matter of fact, I did! I learned how to bring something back from the dead, and you know who I brought back?" He asked, looking up at the fairy. 

"Who?" "Hehet #36, prototype v" Yeosang's eyes widened in shock. His Hehets held a special place in his heart, each of them with different personalities and quirks, but 36-v was undoubtedly Yeosang's favorite despite being the first "living" being Jongho had experimented on. 

"They're in the shrine room when you're ready for them." Yeosang shed a tear before pecking the witch's nose. "Please stop experimenting on my children now, I love you but I will personally assassinate you if you kill another." 

Wooyoung paled in response, "how can he say something so morbid so adorable what the hell?" Jongho snorted, "that's how he's always been, though!"

"Yes, I truly do enjoy being talked about by two random cats in front of my face." 

~  
The third was the light hissing that came from the room whenever Mingi entered. The ghost knew right away that it was a cat, but he was more interested in toying with it's patience than anything. 

When he'd hear the hiss, he'd leave for a few minutes, sometimes getting a snack or holding a quick conversation with his partners, only to return happier, causing the temperature to spike and irritate the cat even more. 

When Yunho and San returned from the store and found Mingi with a smug grin on his face they groaned. "So when are you gonna tell them?" They shared a look, shrugging their shoulders. 

"If you don't, I will." Yunho growled lightly, moving to the spot where the cat was contained. "We'll do it soon, but would you like to see him?" Mingi's eyes softened, sitting down for the older to pull out the cat.

When they did, .Mingi didn't want to give him away. 

~ 

It was a week later on November 17th when San and Yunho called a family meeting, everyone already knew what it was about, but still let them go. 

They all filled into the room, Seonghwa and Mingi sat pressed on either sides of Jongho, who'd opted to stroke the chimera's fiery feathers. Hongjoong and Yeosang had sat on a loveseat together with Yeosang's colony of Hehets piled onto their laps and empty spaces on the couch. 

Yunho coughed, "we've been hiding something from you guys," Hongjoong quirked an eyebrow, letting them continue. "We swear we had a good reason! We just seen this cute little thing near the shrine and San just couldn't let I stay!" 

"What? Me?! You suggested that we brought him back!" Their bickering continued until Seonghwa hurled a perfectly aimed pillow at Yunho, "stay on topic, please." 

"Long story short, we brought a cat home," 

"We know." Six voices said in unison. 

"You suck at keeping secrets, Mingi!" San whined, Mingi scoffed, "I said nothing of the such! They found out on their own!" 

"But before you tell us to get rid of him, look at him and his cute little face!" 

San pulled the cat out from nowhere, holding him up like a prized jewel. Wooyoung hissed at it, as expected, while Jongho creeped closer. 

"We can't keep the cat though, Sangie's allergic." Hongjoong reminded them. Yeosang didn't seem to care about his allergy, making room for the cat on his lap and reaching out for him. 

San carried the cat over, sitting him down in the free space between the ring of hehets. Yeosang stared into the cat's eyes and sneezed, but made no move to give it up. 

"See? Even Yeosang likes him! Can we please keep him?" 

"But I don't!" Woo complained, Yunho groaned, "You didn't like Jongho when you first met him, either!" Wooyoung shut his mouth, glaring at the tiny ball of fur resting on his fairy's lap. 

Seonghwa groaned, running a hand down his face. "Let's just sort this out tomorrow? This has been an exhausting discussion and it's only noon." Hongjoong and Yunho agreed, all three left the living room, Yeosang looked towards Jongho, a silent request was accepted within the glance.

~  
That night the cat wandered into Woo's favorite sleeping spot, sitting on the boy's lap and staring up at him with shiny yellow eyes, much like his own. Glaring at the kitten proved to be ineffective, so he gave up, saving his future self from a migraine. 

The kitten nudged his head in response, trying to look into his eyes. Wooyoung groaned quietly, looking into the cat's eyes, slightly irritated, "what do you want?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up the witch or the dragon he'd retired to bed with. 

The cat purred and seemed to smile, almost causing Wooyoung to forget the miniscule amount of hate he harboured for the feline. Almost. 

Though the small mewl he heard after did the trick. He smiled, hugging the kitten before bringing it to his chest as he slept, "If you wanted cuddles, that's all you needed to say, you know."

~

The next morning Seonghwa was the first to rise, searching the room for the chimera. When he found him he snorted, seeing how content he looked curled up with the unnamed kitten. Despite his urge to wake him up, he let them be,

There'd be more time for teasing later

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH 
> 
> I'm dead :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading whatever word vomit I've created, forgive my sins of not updating this series weekly, I just plain suck 👉👈


End file.
